Kiss
by unitedward
Summary: Hermione is an actress, Draco is a movie director. Two loves collide for an explosion most unexpected.


KISS_  
><em>

_Watch the stars turn you to nothing_

_Now blush and smile _

_As they whisk you away_

The bright lights were almost too much for a skinny boy with blonde hair. _Why did she drag me into this? _he asked himself mentally, while lightly holding onto her arm. A photographer jumped out in front of the couple, snapped their picture and ran away howling, "I GOT THE SHOT! I GOT THE SHOT!"

Draco Malfoy sighed and leaned in to whisper in Hermione's ear as they both blushed furiously. "What is with these guys? They make it seem like it's a big deal I'm escorting you in here." They were suddenly surrounded by four burly bodyguards and went into the movie theatre.

_Part your lips a bit more_

_I'll swallow your fear_

_I will show you how_

Hermione smiled lightly as they took their seats in VIP section- the balcony. Nobody was getting up there without having to get past two bodyguards. "It is a big deal Draco. This is a giant premiere and you're the director. Not to mention, you're escorting the leading actress." Her black dress, which had a slant ending at her right knee, was only accentuating her form. She had long since given up on the bushy hair look, going for a straightened do, letting it fall down her back.

She started to wring her white-gloved hands together. "I'm really nervous. What if they don't like your film? What if they don't like my acting? What if…." She never got out the last bit as he firmly kissed her on the lips.

_All the bite marks impress_

_A need to be here_

_I need to see_

"You did an excellent job Mione. I couldn't have found a better actress." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before saying, "Well, it's starting. Let's see how this goes down."

Sure enough, the lights were dimming and soon the theatre was in total darkness. It was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop and then, BOOM. The opening number kicked in to a flying shot of a bay lined with tall buildings and docks. A couple actor and actress names, as well as Draco's, flashed on the screen before the title came up. THE MISSING FRAME.

_City lights, like rain_

_Dance and explode_

_Fall upon debutants_

A full two hours later, the audience was on it's feet, roaring its appreciation for the film they had just seen. A few whistled loudly and looked toward the balcony. Draco, smiling from ear to ear, stood on a chair and bowed swiftly before grabbing Hermione and bolting out of the theatre and into their limousine waiting.

Wrenching the door open, they slammed into the warm, tan leather seats. Draco screamed, "GO!" The car bolted away, leaving a crowd of people waving in their wake. Sighing, Malfoy leaned back in his seat. "That went surprisingly well."

_Reeling from night that _

_Kiss and control_

_All of our broken hearts_

Hermione, nearly doubled over, replied, "I suppose in your books. You have no idea how hard it is to run in high heels, not to mention a dress!" She leaned back in the seat as well, depressed, despite how well her life was running. She had the perfect man, the perfect career and she had an interview with a glamour magazine, the _Daily Prophet_, tomorrow morning at 9:00.

The car rolled smoothly to a stop outside the Malfoy Manor, a giant estate with stone pillars at the front, large windows all around and a swimming pool out in the back of the house. The garage housed a few limos, a Jaguar convertible and a Harley Davidson Mongoose that Draco took out on the occasional Sunday drive. Giant hedges, even though protected by the latest state of the art security system, surrounded the house to prevent unwanted attention.

_Velvet burns the wrists while restraining_

_You blushed and smiled_

_And said you would stay_

The couple exited the car and walked into the house, the mahogany floor cooling to Hermione's now bare feet. "Oh, Draco, you have no idea how grateful I am that that we had hardwood flooring installed." She sighed, as she was grateful to be out of the stuffy high-heeled shoes. The velvet corsage on her wrist was torn off and thrown into the trash nearby. She hated velvet. Why had she even worn the thing?

Draco came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back, causing her to lean on his chest. "You don't know how happy I am to have met you, my love," he said seductively, causing her to shiver with arousal.

_One more time seal my breath_

_I'll feed you the sky_

_I will show you how_

"Don't do that, you know how that makes me feel," she said, turning to face him, her hands wrapping around his neck, pulling his face closer. Just as he was leaning in for a kiss, she pulled away, making Draco moan in protest. "You'll have to do better than that, I'm afraid."

He grinned innocently and said in a very fake Spanish accent, "What? You do not find me, how you say, sexy?" He wiggled his eyebrows, knowing full well it would get a squeal from his fiancée. Sure enough, the high-pitched noise escaped her lips.

_Steal the glamour from death_

_And before you die_

_Oh, you should see_

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" She said, hugging him tightly. "You know I hate it when you do that; it's so cute." She led him upstairs, heading to the mini movie theatre next to their bedroom. Flicking on the TV channel, she saw a review of The Missing Frame. They both sat down as it started.

"The newest movie from action slash romance director Draco Malfoy has left me stunned. It was the most horrible work he has made to date. The leading actress, his fiancée Hermione Granger, takes all the glamour from death itself. Her suicide performance was poorly done, making it seem like she read from a teleprompter; no emotion whatsoever. While many people will rave about this, I give this movie a 2 out of 5, mostly for the actress' poor performance. The plot itself was good, but the acting stank like nothing I've seen before."

_City lights like rain_

_Dance and explode_

_Fall upon debutants_

Her vision started to blur with tears; not of anger, but sadness. Her family had given her wonderful reviews, as had her immediate friends and family, but could they have lied to her, simply to make her feel better?

An arm had immediately slid across her shoulder, tilting her head to Draco's shoulder. "You don't listen to them. You were amazing. You always will be." He hauled her dead weight up and said, "Let's go up to the cutting room. You should see something."

_Reeling from nights that_

_Kiss and control_

_All of our broken hearts_

They mounted the stairs, her tears now mere sniffles as they went into the cutting room, where Draco made final film decisions. He rolled up the blinds and said, "Look at the lights below us." He stood amazed at the sight every time. The yellow and red staccato flashes of car lights, the white glow of housing lights from the apartment complexes nearby, the black shimmering void that was the harbor.

The window that had open sent a light breeze in, causing both to shiver involuntarily. Suddenly, a loose sheet of paper flapped over to Hermione, landing by her foot. Curious, she picked it up. She gasped audibly, as the paper slipped from her grasp.

_All of our hearts_

The paper was a written threat- from none other than Lucius Malfoy. "Draco, why didn't you tell me?" She asked, her voice shaking. "If your father didn't like me, why did you ask for my hand in marriage? That would make him my father-in-law."

He stared straight at her. "My father is a prick. I can live my own life, but I didn't get a chance to tell him to shove his demands back up his ass. I'm going to do that right now." He picked up the phone and dialed his old home number. His father's voice answered.

"Ah Draco, I expect you've come to your senses and are calling off the engagement to that horrible actress. Good lad." He nearly dropped the phone when he heard Draco's response.

_All of our hearts!_

"You can take your empty threats and shove them back up your ass, you stupid prick! Our hearts are bonded together. You're just jealous that I will have a wife, not some new slut every weekend for the rest of my pathetic life!"

If Draco could see his father, his jaw would have been shaking with righteous fury. "I'm coming over there to kill her. You've got till I get there to change your mind!" Click; end of call.

Hermione heard the whole conversation, as Draco's father practically always yells when he talks. "He sure as hell won't kill me. I'll be doing that, thank you. The critics want a glamorous suicide, they'll get one, damn it!"

Draco looked at her, grinned sadly as he said, "_You always wanted to die like a movie star._ We're three stories up now. _We could jump from the cutting room floor_."

She grabbed him and said, "We can rig the lights on the outside of the house to explode after we jump. We can jump holding each other."

They moved to the balcony outside the front lawn and rose shakily to the ledge. Looking down at the ground, Hermione said, "_Hold me and tell me we'll burn like stars_ that are glittering above us! _We'll burn as we fall!"_

They grabbed each other one last time. The lights above them exploded in white flashes as they fell rapidly to the ground below them as Draco screamed, "_WATCH US CITY LIGHTS! DANCE FOR US!"_ He gave his fiancée one last, passionate kiss before the impact, shattering every bone in their bodies.

_City light, like rain_

_Dance and explode_

_Fall upon debutants_

The black Mercedes car rolled up to the lawn and saw a raging fire in the cutting room of the mansion. Lucius Malfoy said, "Oh, he didn't. He better not have!" He bolted straight into the house, completely ignoring the corpses that were lying a few feet to his left. Reaching the cutting room, he extinguished the fires with a fire extinguisher that he had insisted his son put in every room in the house.

He looked down and saw the two mangled bodies, blood pooling below them, their lips locked in the last kiss they would ever receive. "Stupid idiots. The news is going to be all over this like flies on rotten meat," the older man muttered to himself, dialing 911 for the ambulance to cart off the bodies.

_Reeling from nights that_

_Kiss and control_

_All of our broken hearts_

Sure enough, camera crews showed up with the medical staff. One reporter, coincidentally the same reporter who had flamed them, was saying, "This is truly a sad occasion. Filmmaker Draco Malfoy and his fiancée Hermione Granger have committed suicide. According to Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, they had rigged up the lights in their cutting room to explode as they jumped. He was coming to pay a congratulatory visit to his son on their engagement."

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: JK ROWLING OWNS HARRY POTTER<p> 


End file.
